


Relinquishment

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young apprentice Tannusen relinquishes his virginity -- and his will -- to senior enchanter Uldred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquishment

**Author's Note:**

> ** _Warning: "Dubious Consent" due to mind-control. May be triggering or upsetting for some._   
> _Feel free to skip this one if you would rather. <3 You will still get the general gist of what happened when stuff gets mentioned later, but without such graphic description_ **
> 
> **Prompt:** [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=4474060#t4474060).
> 
> attention Tannuanon
> 
> creepy anon wants to see this surana lose his virginity
> 
> Uldred? a templar? another mage?
> 
> v curious, but disregard if this isn't of interest
> 
> **Reviews/comments/feedback are always loved and adored!**

Tannusen Surana _tried_ not to fidget in place, but was only partially successful. A straightening of a sleeve, the shifting of the heavy book in his arms, the nervous glance at the featureless templar helmets that stood attached to featureless templar bodies to either side of the door. He cleared his throat as quietly as he could, wondering with a sort of dim worry if he shouldn't have drank more water before coming up here, because he was awfully thirsty suddenly and--

The door opened suddenly, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Jowan all but slunk out of the room with his tail between his legs, looking utterly defeated. He shot his friend a look, murmured a quiet 'good luck', and went down the stairs.

Tannu watched him go, and then hesitantly looked through the open door.

"S-ser?" Oh, he _hated_ how nervous he sounded.

"Hurry up," the voice snapped from inside, "I haven't got all day, you know."

Tannusen steeled himself and then walked into the office, jumping a little as the door swung shut behind him with a dull _thump_. He didn't glance over his shoulder, however, instead quickly taking in the cramped room with its stuffed bookcases and large desk. Some bit of furniture or other sat in the corner with a dusty-looking sheet draped over it, but it was shaped wrong for a chair and Tannusen paid it little attention.

"I wouldn't be _doing_ this if Irving didn't insist that I tutor at least one apprentice," Uldred sighed, sitting behind his desk and staring at the young blond elf as though he was a bug he'd just found crawling on his bookshelves. "But if it keeps me from having to teach whole classes of whiny children, then so be it. At least this way I get to choose someone older and more... appealing. Surana, is it?"

"Yes," Tannusen nodded, shifting his weight. Uldred was one of the more difficult senior enchanters to deal with, but he was the only one with an opening for apprenticeship right now. An apprentice could get by without learning directly under a senior enchanter, of course, but the extra _knowledge_ that could be gleaned from having access to an established mage of such rank was tantalizing to all but the least-ambitious apprentices. If you had an actual _interest_ in your studies, you'd put up even with the least-personable enchanter.

"Quiet, studious, and you excel in... ah," Uldred consulted a bit of parchment on his desk, "glyphs, it would seem. And you show a particular aptitude for healing. Is there a _reason_ Irving hasn't taken to tutoring you himself, since you're his _favorite?_ "

That last didn't seem like it was a question directed at Tannusen to answer, even though the enchanter stared directly at him, tapping a thoughtful finger against his lips. "I don't know that I'm his favorite, ser, per se," but he couldn't resist answering anyway, even if the suddenly-sharpened stare made him fidget a little in place, "I think that's more of a rumor than anything." At the narrowing of Uldred's eyes, Tannu added a quick "Ser." for good measure. Why had he opened his damn mouth?

"Oh, you're definitely his favorite," Uldred drawled, "but I suppose he likes to pretend otherwise... come here, Surana. I'll have a closer look at you."

Tannusen stepped obediently closer, until he was directly in front of the desk. A crook of Uldred's finger had him walking around to his side of the furniture. "I admit that some of the appeal in taking you stems from having what _Irving_ won't allow himself to claim," the senior enchanter noted, not quite sneering the name, "but you have your... potential, all the same. Tell me, my boy, am I going to have to put up with you sneaking off at all hours to have secret trysts with your girlfriend in storage closets, like my last foolish pupil?"

The elf shook his head, shifting the book in his arms again as the seated man gave him a once-over. "Not likely, ser. I take my studies more seriously than that. There's jokes that you'd have to write on yourself to get me to pay attention, and even then..."

Uldred was looking up at him very strangely from his chair, and Tannusen trailed off nervously.

"You're a _virgin_ , then?" Uldred inquired, folding his hands neatly across his stomach.

"I -- uh -- yes," what an odd line of questioning...

"...So much untapped potential," the senior enchanter mused aloud.

"S-ser?" Tannusen shifted in place a little, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"You _do_ know, of course, that Irving ordinarily puts me in charge of... rooting out blood magic, do you not?" Uldred asked smoothly, rising from his chair. The human wasn't much taller than Tannusen, in truth, but his rank made him seem so much more imposing and he'd had Tannu come quite close to his chair before standing. To Tannusen's mind, he seemed to tower over him.

"A-ah, yes," he hated how his voice shook. The soft purr of his voice just seemed awkward and strange to his own ears when he didn't have his bearings... Uldred brushed past him, going to a shelf in the cramped office and retrieving a large glass vial of an indistinct liquid. It couldn't be blood, could it?

"There are precautions one can take with a virgin," Uldred told him, sounding almost bored suddenly, "to prevent them from falling under any other's control. This would come in quite useful if you are to be my apprentice, Surana."

The way his name rolled off Uldred's lips sounded like a caress, especially in the context of this line of questioning, and Tannusen looked down at the floor. It wasn't like he never had... thoughts, of course, but he was shy and the templars kept a close watch on what the mages all did and finding anyone was--

"Put the book on the desk, if you please," Uldred continued, "and I will take you," Tannusen swallowed and set the book he'd been clutching down, fussing with the hem of his sleeve for a moment until he was startled out of his nervous fidgeting by the feel of his hair -- kept in a near tail at the nape of his neck -- being lifted by cold fingers.

A line of fire traced around his throat, full-circle, and Tannusen reeled at the sensation, almost as though a band of hot steel suddenly existed in that place, constricting and burning and... he fell back a step, thumping into Uldred. The mage still had his ponytail in hand, wrapped tightly around his fist, and Surana gazed up at him in incomprehension.

The sensation of a collar being clamped onto his neck was already forgotten, hazed over in a fog. All he could concentrate on was Uldred's thin, cruel little smile.

"Open your robes, Surana," that almost-nasal voice had never sounded so... enticing before. How had he never noticed? Tannusen raised shaking hands to undo the simple buttons holding his robes closed, parting the plain cloth. "Good boy," Uldred crooned, and tightened his grip on Tannusen's hair until the pull at the back of his neck made his eyes tear reflexively. "Now, your trousers..."

"Se-ser?" Tannusen stuttered, but his hands moved almost of their own accord, undoing the laces that held his pants closed. He didn't part the cloth, only unlaced it.

"Wrong," Uldred sneered, "say 'yes Master,' my pretty little toy."

His heart beating frantically in his chest, Tannusen heard himself obey breathlessly, "Yes, Master."

"Have you even been touched, before?" Uldred asked, sliding his free hand down over Tannusen's chest, into his robes, open palm and fingers sliding over smooth elven skin, "Sexually?"

"N-no, Master," Tannusen stammered out, when simply shaking his head earned him a disapproving frown from the senior enchanter. Uldred smiled thinly, then, and bought his lips close to Tannusen's ear, so that he could no longer watch his face, but his words... warm breath ghosting over the blond's ear and neck made his knees weaken in pleasant ways. He really hadn't been the focus of such things before...

"Have you ever sucked a cock, little toy?" Uldred breathed, and the young mage nearly buckled in place, the suddenly-appealing voice making his pulse hammer. The words themselves barely even sank in.

"No, se--Master," the elf managed to remember to answer, and made a startled noise as he was shoved forward suddenly, the hand with his hair wrapped around it still shoving him down over Uldred's desk. The enchanter's other hand resumed roaming, sliding inside opened robes and between body and furniture, a firm weight pressing against Tannusen's ass from behind.

"On your knees," the human ordered, releasing him. Tannu slid off the desk and onto his knees obediently on the cold stone floor, "and turn around..." Tannusen did so, and watched with fascination as Uldred's bony fingers slid over the more intricate closures of his own robes, parting them. His trousers came undone with impatient jerks at the laces, drawing out his hard cock.

"Stick your tongue out," Uldred hissed, "and open your mouth."

Obedience was hesitant, here, until Tannusen chanced a glance up at Uldred's face. Disapproval rang clearly in thinned lips and narrowed eyes, and a spike of dread ran through the apprentice's body. Hands seized his face, squeezing his jaw, and he obeyed finally, trying to pull away at the taste of bitterness and salt that touched the tip of his tongue. The back of his head hit the edge of the desk hard enough to make him see stars for a moment, and he heard a soft laugh from the other man just before a sudden pressing weight pushed over his tongue and into his mouth, barely hesitating at all before hitting the back of his throat--

Tannusen finally, only now, reached up with his hands to push Uldred's hips away, reflexively trying to gag -- his hands were captured in Uldred's own, fingers knitting together in some sick parody of a loving gesture.

Still, the weight rushed forward, and Tannusen felt his eyes roll back as the world faded under the mist of red in his mind, his jaw slackening. He couldn't _breathe_ and it suddenly didn't _matter_. The pleased grunt from above sent a thrill through his body, straight to the hardening flesh in his own trousers.

"Much better," Uldred purred, his body pressing hard against Tannusen's nose. "Obedience will come easier to you over time, my pet. It seems your will is stronger than I had anticipated. No matter," the thick cock drew back, and Tannusen gulped in a breath of air before it thrust in again, setting a leisurely pace, "this just makes you more pleasing."

His throat _hurt_ , and his fingers tightened and loosened convulsively against Uldred's as he gagged and choked, but it only seemed to excite the older man further, and he rolled his hips lewdly.

"You _want_ to please your Master, don't you?"

Something tripped in his head, and Tannusen all but melted in place. He did, he _really_ did. It was just difficult, because this hurt and he couldn't breathe and each sliding grind against the back of his throat made him want to heave and--

Uldred moaned quietly, and quickened his pace, thumping the back of Tannu's head against the furniture gently with every thrust inwards. "Such a hot little mouth," the man panted, "even without knowing how to use it yet..."

His pace grew frantic, and then suddenly sporadic, and Tannusen felt his eyes widen impossibly at the feeling of... he was...

As soon as Uldred pulled away, collapsing back into his chair with a contented sigh, Tannusen lurched forward and spat the mouth full of hot, thick... _substance_ onto the floor, feeling like he might retch. His head swam, as much from the lack of air for the last several minutes as the thumping against the desk, and the world lurched suddenly sideways.

A boot pressed against his cheek, and Tannusen realized that he'd been knocked to the floor at Uldred's feet, and the enchanter was tsking disapprovingly. "Not a fan of swallowing, I see? That won't do," and the enchanter raised his voice, calling toward the door, "Draen? I require... assistance."

The door to the office opened, and the clink of templar armor made Tannusen's heart race.

The door closed.

"Strip him and bend him over the desk," Uldred instructed, lounging back in his chair. The words barely registered to Tannu's mind before cold gauntlets took him by the upper arms and hauled him to his feet. Clothing came undone and off under armored fingers, forceful enough to scrape and burn but not quite enough to tear the fabric damningly. He barely realized what was happening until his front hit the top of Uldred's desk, his bare ass exposed for both men to see.

Warm hands spread his cheeks, and Tannusen felt his face heat. "That little hole is begging to be toyed with," the enchanter mused aloud, and Tannu jerked forward against the desk, startled, as a fingertip _touched_ right there, stroking over said 'little hole' appraisingly. He'd never given that part of himself any thought before, other than bathing and the like, but it was suddenly the center of his world as a thin finger pushed slowly inwards, twisting...

Tannu held absolutely still, gasping, and the pleased chuckle behind him made a part of him clench tightly around the intruding finger, as though wishing to keep it. "Draen," Uldred purred at the templar, "go around to the front of the desk and make him suck you off. He is to swallow," another twist, "every," twist, "drop."

There were no words from the other, and Tannusen barely registered as his ponytail was taken in a gauntlet and his head pulled down, because a hand wrapped _around_ him and _squeezed_ and the red-hot brand of magic flared in his mind as a spell settled into place, constricting him. The hand left and the squeezing remained, a slipperiness easing into his ass on another finger even as a salty, bitter shaft was pushed at his mouth. "Take it, or I will stop," Uldred crooned, twisting his fingers, and Tannu opened his mouth for the intrusion, feeling helpless.

The templar barely even had the skirts of his armor out of the way, but he was long and _thick_ and--

Much as Uldred had done, the templar -- Draen -- shoved forward and into his throat. Tannusen pushed frantically at the desk, trying to pull back as he gagged violently, but the hand in his hair was too strong. The man above him moaned throatily, and Tannusen couldn't _breathe_ , his vision sparking with red and white.

The fingers in his ass, nearly forgotten, withdrew. "Make sure not to let him pass out, Draen," Uldred commented, "he has to be awake for the spells to take root properly."

Another gauntlet joined the first in his hair, holding his head steady as the man before him began to move, pumping his hips back and forth leisurely, ravaging Tannusen's already-painful throat and turning his world into a desperate struggle for air. Everything narrowed, and his eyes closed without him even realizing it, and when Draen came it was while crushing Tannu's nose into his armor, holding his head in place while hot fluid spurted in his throat--

He wanted to retch. The red in his mind covered the impulse, and thrilled at the gratified noise from behind. _Master_ was pleased.

Tannusen let his head hang down over the edge of the desk once released, trembling violently. He was hard, his cock pushing against the wood of the desk with every heartbeat. _Why_ was he hard?

_You like being used,_ a voice that sounded like himself murmured in his mind. _You like it very much._

...Did he? He must, because the ragged moan that echoed in the room came from his own lips. He didn't like being used; he _loved_ it.

"Thank your Master, pet," Uldred crooned, "I have given you quite the gift, have I not? Look at you, shaking on my desk with your ass in the air and cum in your belly. You want more, don't you? You want to be a good pet, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Master," Tannusen shuddered, "thank you, Master."

"No more spitting out your gifts, little apprentice? Tell me what you were thinking just now. _Speak._ " The order was sharp and clear, the enchanter's voice a caress against Tannusen's mind.

"I..." It was so confusing. But... "I was thinking that I... I love to be used, Master."

"Did you hear that, Draen?" Uldred laughed, "he doesn't just enjoy it, he loves it. How shall I reward such a promising little pet who _loves_ to be used?"

"P-please," that rasp came from Tannusen, and he swallowed, shifting in place without attempting to rise from the desk. That soft voice was back; _hurt me, hurt me, hurt me,_ and so he whispered, "…h-hurt me."

"How could a merciful Master deny such a request?" Uldred sounded quite pleased, and a hand in Tannusen's hair jerked him upright onto his trembling legs. He was pushed around the furniture and towards a door in the wall. His Master reached past him with his free hand to open the door, revealing a large storage closet full of the odds and ends one would expect a senior enchanter to keep on-hand.

"Draen," Uldred ordered impatiently. "Resent and hate him all you like, but you'll do as I say. Get in." The templar pushed past the two mages, and even in his dazed state Tannu reeled a little at the look of sheer loathing shot in his direction. What was going on? "On you knees, Draen. Suck him."

The meaning of his Master's words barely registered to Tannusen until he looked down to find the templar at the level of his cock, lips parting grudgingly, and then the tip of him was pulled into soft, _wet_ heat of the like Tannu had never even _imagined_ , and he cried out sharply, his knees going instantly weak. The apprentice slumped back against his Master, the human tolerating it with a mocking little laugh.

"Poor little virgin has never even been sucked on, before," Uldred cooed, "you're his very first, Draen. Make it good." That heat engulfed him, tightly-sucking and pressing and Tannusen could do nothing but shake and try to remain upright. He rarely even bothered with his hand, this was--!

First one and then the other of his hands was taken by his Master, rope tied securely around his wrists and looped over hooks high overhead to either side of the door-frame. Tannusen barely even registered this until the warm body at his back stepped away and left him to tremble in place by himself, trying not to move, some of his weight already on his bound arms.

He couldn't think; could barely even breathe as that hot wet heat stroked him, Draen's gauntlets on his hips holding him back from thrusting in instinct while the templar worked him over.

The first lick of a whip to his back came without warning. Tannusen gripped the ropes attached to his wrists and arched, crying out loudly. The sound echoed off the stone walls of the storage closet before him and the office behind him. Did no one outside of the office hear him, or did no one care? Not that he wanted to be interrupted; the soft voice in his head reveled at the treatment. The whip came down again, this time leaving a white-hot strip of pain in its wake that left Tannusen shuddering. It _hurt_. It hurt more than the mouth around his cock felt good, and if it wasn't for that voice in him...

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, finding Uldred holding the braided leather whip, a small metal object at the tip gleaming already with a trace of blood. "Keep your head forward, pet," Uldred drew his arm back, "or I'll throw you off the tower early..."

Throw him off--? But he couldn't concentrate on that bit of information, because Draen sped up, deepening the strokes of his mouth and tongue and Tannusen groaned throatily, trying to press forward, and then flinching hard when the whip cracked across his skin again. It _hurt_ , and the next strike took his breath away for a moment, the pain vying for control of his attention with the bliss of Draen's work. Were all mouths so blazingly hot? Was his own?

"Draen is going to hate you for the rest of your short little life, apprentice," his Master noted, "look at his eyes. So much anger..." Another crack of the whip, this time crossing previous pains, had Tannusen's vision flickering white. "He will be such a delightful tool in breaking you. I think I will let him remember it all. And you," crack! "will forget. How enticing, knowing that he will be the one to watch you, knowing exactly what you are good for... and you won't even know why you feel so naked under his gaze, day in and day out."

It was so hard to care, right now. So hard to even process Uldred's words, torn as he was between the pleasure of having his cock sucked for the first time and the agony of being whipped raw. Tannusen obeyed in that he looked down at Draen, but his gaze fixated on the lips wrapped around his swollen flesh. Gleaming with moisture, sealed tight... Tannusen moaned loudly, and almost choked when Uldred's fingers dug into his back, smearing something that burned like fire over his wounds.

"This is the final step," his Master said, almost lovingly, _digging_ whatever it was in with hard, cruel fingers. "Did you like having your own soul, pet? Because it's mine now. You're _mine_. Say it. Tell me whose little virgin you are to break."

The pain was intense enough to make him forget about Draen entirely for a moment, hanging from the ropes around his wrists, his legs too weak to hold him anymore. But that voice -- those words -- still penetrated the fog, and Tannu gasped obediently, "Yours, Master!" And sensation returned in a rush, Draen pulling back from his flesh with a wet sound, giving Uldred plenty of room to wrap bony fingers around him and stroke. He was so close--! So sensitive! All he could do was writhe slowly and gasp.

"Very good," Uldred laughed, pressing himself against the white-hot fire of Tannusen's back. "You look about ready to burst. Do you want to come, pet?"

"Yes," Tannu shuddered with need, the idea of release so vivid in his mind now that it had been brought up--

"Oh good," his Master's voice caressed the words, even as he put the tip of the elf back against Draen's lips, the templar obediently resuming sucking, taking him to the root in one slide that left Tannusen crying out incoherently, "Tell me, does it hurt, yet? All this sucking and heat and _pressure_? Are you so sensitive you want to cry, yet?"

It... it was starting to get there. But Uldred didn't seem to be waiting for a reply, because he inhaled deeply against the side of Tannusen's head, running his hands up and down the elf's sides and stomach, "I see tears forming already. You _will_ cry, and beg, and plead," Uldred promised, "and you will never, ever come except when I will it." Fingers pinched and tweaked at his chest until Tannusen squirmed back against Uldred, smearing his wounds against the enchanter's front.

"I'm going to fuck you, now," Uldred whispered into his ear, "I'm going to _take_ you while Draen sucks you raw. Lean forward and spread your legs, stick your ass out toward me like the little whore you so desperately want to be for me."

Did he want to? Did it matter? Tannusen obeyed mindlessly, much of his weight on his arms over his head, panting hard over Draen's kneeling form. His Master touched his entrance again, but this time not with his fingers, pressing the hot tip of himself against him...

It was not slow or gentle. It burned, the stretching of earlier not enough to ease the process entirely this particular time. Uldred pushed inward, spearing him intimately until Tannusen felt bony hips pressing hard against his ass, the enchanter's cock completely seated within him.

"Oh," Uldred shuddered, hands gripping Tannusen's hips hard enough to bruise, "I do so _love_ how tight you elven boys always are..." he ground in, then pulled back partially and rocked forward. Tannusen cried out, blindly torn between the pleasure-pain in front and the pain-pleasure in back. He was being _fucked_ , in the most visceral meaning of the word, and a newly-discovered -- or newly-created? -- part of him _reveled_ in this fact above all else. His Master was _taking_ him.

"This is your purpose," Uldred's voice shook softly with pleasure, and he began a punishing rhythm that jarred Tannusen into Draen with each thrust. "My sweet little fuck-toy. Such a tight little -- _ahh_ \-- hole..."

Every thrust inwards from Uldred drove him forward into Draen, who attended to him with enthusiasm now that he knew it had begun to hurt. Tannusen shuddered between them, much of his weight on the ropes around his wrists, drinking in Uldred's words as the enchanter continued to speak to him -- _to_ him! -- about his ass, and his throat, and his future as Uldred's toy to do with as he liked.

It should have been repulsive, but he thrilled at every word.

And the pain intensified, until by the time Uldred tensed and gasped against the side of his face, spilling deep inside him, there _were_ tears on his face for the older mage to drink. He wanted to pull back from Draen, wanted the heat and sucking and pressure to _stop_ , but his Master remained pressed up against his back, keeping him in place while Draen's head slid back and forth, rasping overstimulated nerves and making his whole body shake. It was too much! Too much! And release, as promised, remained just out of his reach, tantalizingly close--

Suddenly, the other man's mouth withdrew, and the templar stood, looming over him with the cold glitter of sheer hatred in his eyes.

"That's quite enough for today, I think," Uldred sounded relaxed, languorous. Tannusen could hear him re-dressing behind him, and jerked back in surprise as Draen drew his sword from his back...

But it was only to cut the ropes holding Tannusen up, sending him sprawling to the floor to shake and tremble against the cool stone, so unbearably sensitive that even the slide of his thighs as he curled a little to keep himself off the stone felt like sandpaper. A kick to his ribs rolled him onto his back, and Draen held his sword over him, looking as though he was considering--

"That is enough, Draen," Uldred snapped his fingers, forcing the templar to re-sheathe his sword and step over the elf. "You will not ruin my property until I grow tired of him. Leave."

There were footsteps, and the door opened and then closed. Tannusen gasped for breath on the floor, hazarding a glance down at himself. He was so hard... and any touch was agony, release an unattainable ending.

"You may recover enough to heal yourself, dress, and leave as well," Uldred dismissed him, taking a seat at his desk. "I have too much work to do to have you _leaking_ all over my office."

"Yes M-Master," Tannusen shuddered on the floor, and curled slowly on his side. What had he done? The only thing that could be done, a new, scarlet-tinged part of him reassured him. Apprentices needed Masters. This was the natural way of things.

He didn't even think to resist as the fog covered his mind again in a soothing blanket, there on Uldred's floor. And eventually he managed to do as ordered, walking out of the office in a daze with his books clutched in his arms and a letter of acceptance tucked between his fingers.


End file.
